


i'll repeat myself again, so please listen

by proximally



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Fridge Horror, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, this one is actually finished and complete! nice!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proximally/pseuds/proximally
Summary: Here: let me tell you a story the seven birds don’t know.
Kudos: 9





	i'll repeat myself again, so please listen

**Author's Note:**

> title from the lyrics of three-trick pony (one-horse town) by The Garages. yes it's a blaseball song don't @ me
> 
> originally written in november 2018.

Here: let me tell you a story the seven birds don’t know.

Magnus was the first. He tends to be: first to die, first to come back, first left behind. It’s not intentional, as such. He’s trying to protect people, usher stragglers to safety - he knows there’s no danger to him now. If - when - he’s struck down, he’ll just rematerialise aboard the Starblaster. These people won’t.

A streak of silver crosses the pitch dark sky, and as the clouds move to follow the Light, the black pillars and shadows withdraw. After a few moments, a familiar golden glow suffuses Magnus’ being, and for a moment it’s like he’s made of light itself. He feels warm - not hot, not burning like a star, but warm and comforted like being wrapped in a thick woollen blanket. 

And then...it passes. The light dissipates and flows away, and he turns to high-five Lup like he always does but Lup isn’t there. Nobody is. Or, perhaps more accurately, Magnus is not there. Magnus is exactly where he was. Magnus is alone.

(And, somewhere else, Magnus is stitched together from golden string, laughing, holding his hand out for a high-five - and he isn’t left hanging.)

**Author's Note:**

> (if it's. not clear. anytime a bird is left living in a cycle they're just... there. there's iterations of the birds across the multiverse, all thinking they're the only one and something went wrong :) was this partially inspired by SOMA? maybe so.)


End file.
